bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonsoul Dranoel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830047 |no = 8342 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 16, 15, 8, 2, 16, 15, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 14, 15, 8, 2, 14, 15, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79 |sbb_distribute = 10, 11, 8, 8, 2, 10, 11, 8, 8, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 34, 52 |sbb2_distribute = 50, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 2, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A noble dragonian prince born from a sacred bloodline, Dranoel was revered for his valor and victory in battles. With the mastery of his dragon soul, he began his final crusade against the gods who had kidnapped the one that he loved. It culminated in a final showdown in the heavens, with a massive explosion causing the clouds to part for miles around. But as the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Dranoel - or the very gods that he had come to battle. |summon = Step aside! I must proceed with haste - the one that I love awaits her freedom! |fusion = Fwaaaahh!! The gods will rue what they have done, for I have become an avatar of noble vengeance! |evolution = |hp_base = 5289 |atk_base = 2303 |def_base = 2015 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 7555 |atk_lord = 3290 |def_lord = 2878 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 8447 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 3528 |def_breaker = 2640 |def_guardian = 3116 |rec_guardian = 2581 |def_oracle = 2759 |rec_oracle = 3051 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Draconic Ascension |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Def, max HP of Earth types, 10% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & 50% damage counter |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy BB gauge by 30% |bb = DragonSoul X Terra |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, powerful additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns & hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% DoT multiplier, 20% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 15% & 160% parameter boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Draconic Entombment |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 2 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, adds probable great 1 turn Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts Spark damage of Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy parameters by 15%, 160% parameter boost & 30% boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 2 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 2 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Dragonsoul Implosion |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & activates Earth barrier |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 350% parameter boost & activates 25000 HP barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Twinsoul Unity |esitem = |esdescription = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 25% & negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for all allies |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 830048 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Totem |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon: Sep 20, 7:00 PST ~ Oct 4, 6:59 PST (2017) *Any Vortex Summon Summon Gate |notes = |addcat = Elemental Hybrids |addcatname = Dranoel3 }}